Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for smart phones, tablet computers, car-navigation systems and the like. In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight device disposed to be overlaid on a rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel and to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight device includes a case (bezel or frame), a reflective layer, a light guide, an optical sheet, a light source unit which irradiates light to enter the light guide. The light source unit includes a wiring substrate such as an FPC and a plurality of light sources (such as light-emitting diodes or LEDs) mounted on the wiring substrate. The light source unit is held in a predetermined position by attaching the wiring substrate onto the frame, for example.
Conventionally, the width of the frame of a liquid crystal display device is reduced mainly by narrowing right and left edges of the frame. In recent years, there is an increasing demand of reducing the width of the widest edge of the frame, which is on the side of the light source (light entering side).